


Prick (A Stony'd rewrite of "Brick" by Ben Folds Five)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since I've added a new parody, so here ya go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prick (A Stony'd rewrite of "Brick" by Ben Folds Five)

6am, day after Midtown  
Throw on a t-shirt in the dark  
Mem'ries of war  
This room is freezing  
Tony is sleeping  
I am dumb

Came to his room  
To check up on him  
He took one hell of a fall  
Next thing I knew  
We both were kissing  
Had me pressed against the wall  
What'd we do?  
How did we go this far?  
Why am I feeling more in love  
Then I've ever felt before

CHORUS:

He's a prick but he's growing on me  
I've got feelings out of nowhere  
He's a prick but he's growing on me

I wake him up at 7:30  
Pace 'round the SHIELD conference room  
I'm dreaming of buying him flowers  
He's sitting there just so hot  
Does he see  
That it's him I'm falling for?  
Is he feeling more in love  
Than he's ever felt before?

He's a prick but he's growing on me  
I've got feelings out of nowhere  
He's a prick but he's growing on me

As days go by  
I dream that he's mine  
I just don't care, I gotta tell the truth so  
I'll break down and tell him  
Cuz I'm so tired...of hiding

Driving back  
To Avengers tower  
For the moment we're alone  
He's alone  
I feel alone  
And he should know it

He's a prick but he's growing on me  
I've got feelings out of nowhere  
He's a prick but he's growing on me


End file.
